Paradise Lost
by goldleaves
Summary: ONESHOT- AU - you ask me why i prefer the dark, its because in the dark when we were killed by the monsters we were killed un-awares, not knowing the type of monster, not seeing those bright glowing red eyes


**Paradise Lost**

By

Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, and i am just borrowing them.

**

* * *

**

**'Important people write biographies, people who want to be famous write memoirs, but people who want to die, who want to be left alone … they write stories.' Isabella Swan.**

* * *

I was born in the city 'Paradise'. It was a city far underneath where I lie know. It was a sanctuary for us, for the Humans. It was our safe-haven.

It had been built to protect us from _them._ There were only a few tunnels, these tunnels were only opened for scouting so that we could know if they had found us or not, I guess that was our un-doing.

Let me begin at the beginning of my story for you will not know what I mean, you were born in the outside world, above the ground in the new civilisation. But i… I was born far below us.

I lived in the dark, the only light coming from the flickering lights, I lived in the dirt and the dust, everything was cold and everyone was dirty unlike the clean world we live in now.

The air was always still, as if waiting. Waiting for what it didn't know, and neither did we, but we waited.

After I turned fifteen, the others and I were taken to the mirror, we believed foolishly perhaps, but we believed that if you looked in the mirror you would see our outcome. Our future.

So I stood in front of the mirror and I waited, and I saw… I saw the rolling fields of what we now call 'Australia' and I saw the forests of what we now know as 'Germany' and I saw the red eyes… the red eyes that haunt me and all other survivors even now.

I was appointed a Scout, a Protector, a runner; it had many names, but I now call us the 'doom bringers' for that was what our exploits brought… doom.

I don't expect you to understand, I don't expect you to comprehend… I expect you to hate me, to despise me… to wish me dead, but believe me that will be soon enough.

My sixteenth birthday was interrupted as the first casualty was found, a scout… she was pretty. She had long black hair and blue eyes, her name was Kerra. You may know of her, a statue of her resides on the top of the plinth in central square.

She was a friend to me you know, and when we found her… we cried. On her hand she had written a warning for us '_They_ are coming' but we foolishly ignored her. We continued on our scouting and we brought _them_ to _Paradise_.

I was seventeen when it happened, _they_ arrived, millions of _them_. Their red eyes glowed in the darkness of our tunnels. Their growls echoed off the walls and we were scared.

Many his, may tried to persuade _them_ to leave us be… many died, there were only a few who survived, we only did so by running, we trudged through sewage, we spent weeks running.

We eventually made it to the surface and we counted, we counted how many survived… five families of six, one of ten and a few babies. We travelled the world and we closed up the gates.

There is only one thing that can stop _them,_ and that is pure blood. Which was quite weird really as _they_ fed on blood.

If you look at my arms you can see the marks, they cut me to save the rest of us. Everytime we closed a gate my heart would break more, as I knew there was less chance of my friends escaping.

I could hear some of them screaming, and I could hear the deep growls of _them._

When we closed the last portal, I swear I saw a flash of red, but the others told me that I had imagined it.

We travelled across the great plain of sea, now known as the Atlantic, and we came to this place and we built. We built our new lives with reminders of our old.

Many were born, including you. You ask me why I am prefer the dark, but you must remember I was born in the dark, I was born and raised in a place where the shadows were our home and the light was feared.

I lived in a place were we preferred the monsters that lived in the dark, for then we would go out not knowing, un awares… unlike now-a-days. Back then there was no 'guns' no 'weapons of mass destruction' no 'war'…it was just survival.

You come to me and ask about my life, claiming it for a Biography about my life, but I tell you this, Important people write biographies, people who want to be famous write memoirs, but people who want to die, who want to be left alone … they write stories.

My story is so filled with sorrow, and hurt and shame, and pain that if I told it to you, I would feel it all over again… and you would feel it with me. You would know what it felt like to live in the dingy space, with no warmth, the only clothes on your back the ones that had been passed down to you. The only food you getting, small, cold and hard… sometimes it was safer not to eat.

You would know what it felt like to hide behind bodies of your loved ones, and be in contact with their cold flesh and see their empty eyes, but you had to stay there as _they_ were coming, they were near you.

You would know what it was like hoping that _they_ didn't hear your heart-beat, though you know _they_ did, and you hoped that _they_ would pick someone else, and you would know what it would feel like when you were disgusted at yourself for feeling like that.

You would know what it would be like sitting in the tunnels, hungry and tired but never daring to sleep, you hair mattered with dirt, and your skin stinking of the dead and you could feel the dried blood under your fingernails and on the inside of your mouths, so that you wished that you could wash it out at every moment, but when you tried there was nothing there.

And I know watch as you look at me in shock, your eyes filled with tears and you ask me who were _they_… _they_ had many names, but you would know them as…

Vampires.

* * *

"It is currently 12:35 and we have breaking news… at exactly 10:20, Isabella Swan, the last of the Survivors from Paradise has died.

Isabella Swan was one of the few who escaped and locked _them_ underground to save who they could, and in doing so she risked her own life.

The mayor has released a statement saying 'The world will mourn the loss of such a great woman who was an influence to us all… all those who wish to come to her funeral should come'

The funeral will be held this Saturday at 3pm… she will be buried by the last of the elders and she will be missed by all.

At the time of her death she was speaking to an author who was asking her questions so that she could write a biography, but the author has recently said, 'What this woman went through was hard and horrible… what little I have learnt from her is that we should leave the past stay the past.'

The author, who has asked to remain un-named then continued on to say, 'Ms. Swan was a great woman who knew what her life was about, it was about coping with pain and with shame and fear and with great sadness, she herself told me '_Important people write biographies, people who want to be famous write memoirs, but people who want to die, who want to be left alone … they write stories.'_ And I believe that she would wish to be left alone in her misery and despair'

Now onto the weather …"

* * *

It was raining, which was just fitting. Today most of the world had gathered to send of her, they cried and said happy and sad things and they then left, all apart for one.

He had been in the shadows, He was wearing a black suit with a black overcoat on top, his hair was covered by a black hat that kept the rain from his pale face.

He walked to the grave and placed a white rose on the grave, he had known that it had been her favourite, just as he knew everything about her.

He looked down at the freshly-dig grave before turning and striding back into the forest, just as he had gotten inside the heavy cover of the trees he shed the coat and the hat, revealing his bronze coloured hair and his golden hair.

He looked back at the way he had just came and thought, _I love you, my Bella_ before facing forward again and going in search of a coven that he heard had stayed away from humans and so had not been trapped underground like the others.

* * *

**Author's Note:** i hope you like this, it's a sort of horror-ey, sadish story for Halloween and i hope you like it.


End file.
